


Just Desserts

by TeaandBanjo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Fairy cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: Miss Fisher and Inspector Robinson have a small disagreement about table manners and fairy cakes.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to OllyJay for culinary advice and fic review!
> 
> Much needed, because the continents are far apart, and so is the name of the dessert. Americans would call the thing a cupcake.

Dinner at Phryne's had been remarkably sucessful. Mr. Butler cleared away the plates and silverware, and returned to the dining room with tea for Miss Fisher and the Inspector, and a plate with several pink-iced fairy cakes.

Phryne took one off the plate as he passed. "Thank you, Mr. Butler. Are these Dot's?"

"Why, yes they are. I will just leave the rest over here." He set them down on the sideboard. "Is there anything else you require?"

"Nothing at all Mr. B, you always take good care of me." Phryne sampled a small bit of the icing on the end of her tongue.

Mr. Butler closed the door on his way out, and silence descended in the dining room. 

She licked the top of the cake and looked up at the ceiling for a long moment. "These are amazing, Jack."

"You are eating that fairy cake wrong," he observed.

Phryne made a slight sound of pleasure, stuck out her toungue and took another lick at the edge of the pink icing. She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's my fairy cake, I'll eat it how I like."

Jack considered several logical arguments for other methods, although previous attempts to persuade Phryne of the "logical method" had often proved futile. Jack liked to think he was a man who learned from experience.

Phryne looked him in the eye and licked the icing again. Her smile was wide and her eyes suggested that she was supressing a certain amount of laughter. 

Jack realized there was quite a lot of amusement to be had from watching Phryne lick the icing off a fairy cake. She showed a great deal of enthusiasm. In fact, it approached the level of enthusiasm she showed for several different acts of debauchery...

"There are more over there," she pointed out. "You can have one of your own."

"No thank you, I wouldn't want to deprive you." He smirked, and leaned back in his chair.

"You are staring, inspector. Are you planning to charge me with some sort of crime?"

"I'm not sure how to write it up, Miss Fisher. I would have to decide between 'corrupting a minor' and 'public lewdness'."

"You are an adult," she pointed out, before returning her attention to the pink icing. "I'd also like to point out that my dining room is not 'public'."

"Hmm. My mistake." Jack wondered what was going to happen when her tounge removed the last of the pink icing. "I think the correct charge is 'incitement to riot.'"

He considered the plate of fairy cakes on the sideboard for a moment. _There is an opportunity to escalate, here._

"I think you have persuaded me," said Jack, standing up from his chair and circling the table to stand next to her. "I want a taste."

Phryne continued her intimatacy with her fairy cake, and gestured vaguely at the plate with the rest of the cakes.

"No," said Jack. "You have convinced me that you are holding the most delicious fairy cake ever. I want a bite of THAT one."

"I don't think so," she replied. "This is mine!"

He grasped her wrist gently, and bent to take a bite of the edge of the cake farthest from Phryne.

She watched him chew. "Well?"

"I was not mistaken. I want another bite."

"Hey, you bit my finger!"

"It had icing on it, can't waste food."

"Hold still Jack, there are some crumbs on your face."

*****

Some time later, two of Melborne's finest investigative minds were unable to make sense of the evidence.

Streaks of icing in Phryne's hair would seem to suggest that she was the culprit, but additional evidence included incriminating crumbs in Jack's back trouser pocket that neither one of them could adequately explain.

****

The next morning, two other minds had a discussion, while cleaning up the remains of dinner and dessert.

Mr. Butler and Mrs. Collins unanimously decided that there would never be fairy cakes served again, unless Miss Fisher made a very specific request. It simply caused too much havoc in the dining room.


End file.
